starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Telbrus
|fgcolor= |image=Telbrus SC2-LotV Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |birth= |death= |race=Protoss |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Daelaam : Templar Caste :: Auriga Tribe |job=High templar |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Telbrus was a protoss high templar of the Auriga Tribe who was part of the exiles who made it to Shakuras, and became a member of a team that was sent to recover one of the ancient colossi hidden by his people millennia before. Biography The Fall of Aiur Telbrus was born on Aiur as a member of the Auriga Tribe. When he was young, he loved to hear stories of heroic templar, and eventually became a novice himself. However, it was at that time that his home-world was attacked by the Zerg Swarm, and Telbrus had to watch as most of his family and friends where slain mercilessly. Dark Templar dragged him away from the fighting and to the last functioning warp gate. Once on Shakuras, Telbrus accepted his superiors' decision to ally themselves with the Dark Templar, but at the same time he harbored a deep resentment against the latter, blaming them for his inability to save his loved ones. Hunt for the Colossus Eventually, he became the second-in-command of fellow high templar Aldrion, who was tasked with recovering one of the ancient colossi from an asteroid in a dying star system. They used a Dark Templar starship of unfamiliar type that Telbrus found highly inadequate for the task; he also distrusted the pilot, Zoraya. When the team ran into the zerg, he saw a chance to fight, but Aldrion made it clear that their priority was to find what they were looking for. After a short battle, they landed on the target asteroid and proceeded to the vault. On the way, Telbrus became more and more agitated, until Aldrion showed him a vision of a possible future where civil strife would break out among the protoss again and the colossi would be used to exterminate the Dark Templar. Thus, Aldrion was able to convince the horrified Telbrus that the alliance was their only chance of survival, and that the colossi could turn out to be more dangerous than the foe they were to be used against. Shortly after this, Aldrion sacrificed himself in order to save the rest of his team and the recovered colossus from the approaching zerg. The last thing Telbrus saw of him was his shadow, burned into stone by the colossus' lasers.Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. Colossus Accessed 2011-04-10. End War In an alternate timeline where Zeratul survived the early stages of the End War, Telbrus commanded a legion of zealots to aid the dark prelate in battle. Game Unit |game=SC2 |name = Telbrus |campname = Co-op Missions |baseunit = High templar |race = Protoss |faction = Daelaam |image=Telbrus SC2-LotV Head1.jpg |image2=Telbrus SC2-LotV Game1.jpg |useguns = Psi discharge |energy = 300 (+100 per Artifact fragment) |engyregen=3 |timedlife = 60 (up to 90 with Steadfast Reinforcements) |costmin = 800 (down to 560 with Legendary Legion Cost Reduction) |supply = 0 |speed = 2.75 |shield = 80 (+100 per Artifact fragment) |hp = 80 |armor = 0 |type =*Ground *Biological |armortype = * Light |gun1name=Psi Discharge |gun1strength = 24 |gun1ground = x |gun1air =x |gun1cool = 1.25 |gun1range = 6 |gun1upgrd = +2 |sight=8 |hero=x |campaign= |npc= }} Telbrus appears as the leader of the summonable Legendary Legion for Zeratul in Co-op Missions, deploying alongside a number of zealots. While he and his forces cannot be directly commanded, they can be indirectly guided to target locations using the top bar. At Level 8, Telbrus gains the Feedback ability, and his zealots gain the Charge ability.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zeratul (in English). 2018. Abilities Upgrades Notes In the BlizzCon 2018 build and promotional material for Zeratul, Telbrus still had his nerve cords maintained in spite of fighting against Amon during the End War. References Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:StarCraft II Protoss heroes Category:Protoss map and web characters Category:Protoss Templar characters